Who's the Lucky Guy?
by RedSkyes
Summary: Join Nina and Ann as they try to find the perfect boyfriend for Claire.They will do anything it takes!Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1:Purple,Ponchos and JAM!

**Purple,Ponchos and...JAM!**

"At last!Home sweet ho-"Claire started.She rushed over to the door that had interrupted her.When she opened it,Jamie was standing there.

"Um..hi?"

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"Your hand."

"How did you know?"

"My dog told me."

"Er..what?"

"That was sarcasm.Gina asked me about it."

"Gina talks to you?"

"Yes,we talk often."

"Wow,never saw that coming."

"Bye."

"See ya."she closed the door then opened it again realizing she still had to take care of her animals.Jamie turned around and looked at her weirdly.

"Animals."she explained.He nodded and continued on his way.

"Wow,Gina and Jamie friends?I wonder what she asked.Jamie,did your dog bite Claire's hand?That would be a great conversation.I really never saw that coming though.Maybe they'll start dating.What if they do and he's all Gina talks about?Awkward.I know I'd have to leave.I wouldn't listen to that.Not because I don't like to hear about him from someone else or anything just because I don't like him.Well,actually I wouldn't like to hear about him from other girls 'cause I don't need to know anything else about him.He is my enemy.So why am I thinking about him?Why am I saying everything out loud?Why is the sky blue?Why is the grass green?Why are my eyes brown?"she pondered.She heard giggling and turned around and saw something orange in a bush.She stood in front of it her hands on her hips.Ann stood up revealing her hiding spot.She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hah!That was funny!Do you always talk to yourself like that?I didn't know you liked Jamie!But that was a really pointless thing to talk about."she managed through her laughing.Claire stood there glaring at her.After about twenty more minutes Ann wiped the tears away and held her sides.

"Why did you do that?You killed my sides,thanks."she complained.Claire continued to glare at her.When they finally got to her barn,Ann decided she was going to tell Jamie that Claire liked him.

"Ann!I don't like him though."she protested.

"Then why were you thinking and talking about him?"she teased.She stuck her tongue out at Claire and ran away.Claire groaned and milked,brushed,sheered,and rid her horse,cow and sheep.After this she trudged to the chicken coop.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Jamie."Ann said hopping over the fence.He returned her greeting with an emotionless stare.Ann didn't see what her friend saw in him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Do you like anyone in the village?"

"No."

"Ok..do you like Claire?"she asked happily.He gave her a very icy stare.

"I wouldn't save her from the burning pits of hell if that's what you mean."he replied.Ann's eyes widened and she backed away slowly.But then she remembered Claire's cute little crush and decided not to give up.Yet atleast.

"So you don't like her one little teensy weensy bit?"

"No."

"Come on.You have to like her a little bit."

"No I don't."

"But everyone likes Claire."

"I don't."

Ann sighed and leaned against the stake trying to think of ways to get him to admit he liked Claire back.So far,nothing was coming to her.She needed Nina.Nina had good match making skills.Ann smiled and bolted while Jamie watched her like she was an alien.

"Claire has weird friends."

Ann knocked on the door of Spring farm.

"Come in."a bubbly voice sang out.Ann did as she was told and barged in smiling happily.Nina looked baffled as to why Ann,an inventor,would want anything to do with this kind of store.

"Nina,I need your help."she declared.Nina was hesitant.Whenever Ann asked someone for help,the person didn't look so good afterwards.

"Er..with what?"

"I need you to help me get Jamie set up with Claire."she said.Nina smiled.This was where she came in handy.Match making.She nodded and the inventor and the match maker trotted off to Jamie farm.

"Hello Jamie."Nina said smiling politely.Jamie rolled his eyes.Some people just didn't know when to quit.Even if he had feelings for Claire,which he didn't,he would never tell her friends.

"Hello."he said.

"Would you mind answering some questions?"asked the pink head.He looked at the girls questioningly.They both smiled in return.

"Uhh.."

"Great!Ok,what's your favourite colour?"

"Gray."

"Next."

"Black."

"Next."

"..Blue."

"Next."

"Red."

"Next."

"Uh..green."

"Wow!You and Claire have sooo much in common!"she smiled.Jamie rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"Ok,what's your favourite thing about farming?"

"Umm..the animals."

"Next."

"The food."

"Next."

"The money."

"Wow!Another thing in common!Holy,it's like you guys are soulmates!"she laughed.Jamie rolled his eyes.He was really getting sick of this girl.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Jam."

"Next."

"..Food?"

"Oh my gosh!Claire likes food too!You guys HAVE to hook up sometime!"

"Could you just leave?"he asked.

"Just one more question.What's your favourite animal?"

"Dog."

"Next."

"Cow."

"Next."

"Sheep."

"Next."

"Chicken."

"Next."

"Horse."

"Next."

"Pig."

"Next."

"Mountain lion."

"Next."

"..Jaguar."

"Next."

"Ok if you're expecting me to say cat I-"he was cut off by Nina squealing happily.

"You are Claire's perfect match!It's weird that you like green,money,food,and cats!I never would've thought of you as a cat liking person.What a strange coincidence huh Ann?"she asked turning to Ann.Ann nodded then rolled her eyes when Nina wasn't looking.

"But I d-"once again,he was interrupted by Nina.

"I know,I know.I'm sorry for judging you as a person who doesn't like cats.I'm such a silly girl.Well,see you later Jamie!"she said happily.Her and Ann waved goodbye as Jamie thanked the Goddess for getting rid of them.

The two girls walked into Claire's house to find her sitting on the couch,watching T.V. and eating cake.

"Guess what!?Jamie is completely compatible with you!He likes all your favourite things!"Nina squealed.Claire looked at her puzzled.

"Jamie likes cats?"she asked.Nina nodded enthusiastically while Ann shook her head.She decided to trust Ann's judgement on this one.

"So,you should ask him out one time.Oh my gosh!How about tonight!?"Nina asked.Claire shook her head while Ann laughed into her hand but Nina was already off in Fantasyland thinking of Jamie and Claire's perfect date.

"Oh come on Claire!It'll be perfect!You can talk about cats and..food!"she declared.Claire dropped her head into her hands.She really needed some new friends.

Like it?Hate it?Review and tell me!: )I'm very excited to write this series because it's going to be so much fun!!GAH!I can't wait!Maybe I'll write another chapter or two,or five,or the rest!MUHAHAHA!ok..no.lol can't finish them all tonight!My Goddess I'd be pretty skilled to be able to do that but they'd be about ten words : P I'll try to write a chapter for every bachelor which means I'll be writing...umm...let me think here..just a sec...TEN!Not including this one because I already wrote it(duh)so..I hope I won't get bored of it :S if I do I will continue anyways unless no at all is reading it then it'd be pointless to continue.So R&R thanks!


	2. Chapter 2:Herbs,Health and ABS!

**Herbs,Health and ABS!**

Claire woke up to a pounding on her door.She slowly got up and made her way over there.When she opened it,a perky looking Nina was standing there.

"Guess what Claire!?Since the thing with Jamie didn't work out so well,we decided to set you up with Alex!He's cute,single and he's a doctor!What more could you want in life?"she asked smiling.Claire stared at her blankly.

"Nina,why would you do that?"

"It's for you!We're asking him questions today!Then,if he gets at least one the same as you,you guys will go out to Cafe Callaway!"she said clapping.

"I get no say in this do I?"

"Of course Claire!You get a say it this.It is your life."she said.Claire looked at her suspiciously.Usually after saying everything she wanted,Nina would just go skipping off.

"Um,ok.Well I don't want to go on a date with Alex.I just see him as a friend."

"Oh!Well I guess that's too bad then because I know for a fact,his favourite colour is green!"she smiled.Claire glared at her and she just kept on smiling.Eventually she winked and walked away.Claire hit her head against the wall repeatedly.After doing so for about ten more minutes,she felt a bump coming on so she made herself some eggs then began to walk to her barn.

"Hey Claire!Did Nina tell you about your date tonight?Don't worry,I'm sure it'll go well.Alex is a nice guy.Although I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Jamie.I felt a connection between the two of you but maybe that's why Nina's the match maker and I'm the inventor."Ann said thoughtfully.Claire stared at her dumbfounded.Had all of her friends gone crazy!?Did they seriously expect her to go on a date with doctor Alex?That was creepy in a way.Going to get a slice of cake with your doctor.She shivered and Ann noticed.

"I'm cold too!I'm sure glad winter is going to over soon.That blizzard a few days ago was horrible!"she exclaimed.

"Tell me about it.Oh and by the way,it's only winter sixteenth,winter isn't over that quickly."Claire stated.Ann shrugged and they walked to her barn.Ann helped her with her animals then they walked to the dock and sat down.

"Why are you guys trying to find me a boyfriend?"

"We only want your happiness Claire."Ann replied.Claire smiled at her friend.Although Ann used Claire for her inventions all the time,deep down Ann was an awesome friend.Ann smiled back and stood up.She pulled Claire up with her but happened to 'accidentally' push her.Claire lost her balance and fell in.She swam back to the surface and watched as Ann ran over to Alex looking frantic.She saw Alex nod and he came running over,kneeling on the dock to talk to her.

"Claire,are you ok?You took a nasty fall there."he said.Claire glared at Ann who smiled innocently.She was becoming as bad as Nina.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine th-th-thanks."she replied.Her whole body was shaking.Alex lifted her onto the dock and suddenly,Claire couldn't have been happier that Ann had gotten him.She wouldn't have been able to get out herself.She would've frozen in the water and Ann would've felt horrible.

"Here,take my coat."he said as he wrapped the warm coat around here.She smiled gratefully and Ann followed them to the clinic.

"Oh my!What happened here?"Martha asked.Claire glared over at Ann who smiled.

"She fell into the ocean.Her and Ann were sitting on the dock."Alex explained.Claire was warming up but she felt a little uncomfortable.Alex was rubbing the coat to keep her warm.All she could think about was that he was able to lift her out of the water which meant he must have nice biceps.

"Bad Claire,bad!"she mumbled to herself.She couldn't think about him like that.It wasn't right to think of your doctor like that.Even if he had saved your life and was currently rubbing you and staying close to you so you had heat.Martha lead her over to a bed near the heater.It felt a lot warmer but part of her was sad not to be with Alex anymore.

"What has gotten into me!?"she asked aloud.Ann,who had come near her,stepped closer.In the time that they'd been friends,Ann had learned that Claire always said what she was thinking.Maybe not to someones face but she usually mumbled it.

"Claire,no thinking thoughts like that about your doctor!He might look good without a shirt on but stop thinking that!"she said.Ann giggled and Claire looked up.Her face flushed and Ann smiled.Nina was right,Alex would be good for her.

"Picturing Alex without a shirt are we?"she accused.Claire's blush darkened and Ann laughed.

"I won't tell anyone."she whispered.Claire smacked her on the head.They both looked up as the man himself walked over.

"Are feeling hotter?"he asked.

"Not as hot as you."Claire said dreamily.Ann burst out laughing and Claire turned as red as tomato.Alex,unaware that Claire had just hit on him and that she was thinking about him without a shirt on,smiled.

"That's good thing then.I have a fever so I'm glad to hear it.I'll just take your temperature then you can leave alright?"he asked.Claire nodded still embarrassed.He walked away and came back a few seconds later with a thermometer.She stuck it in her mouth and waited a couple minutes for it to beep.

"Well,you seem fine enough.You're free to go.But if you feel any worse let me know.If you faint because you didn't tell me you felt sick I'll have to keep you locked up here."he teased.Claire blushed and walked outside with her head bowed.As soon as they were out Ann burst into hysterics.

"'Not as hot as you!'That was priceless!Oh my Goddess!"she laughed.Claire turned her face away so Ann couldn't see her blush.

"Don't hide it Claire.I know you're blushing!Well,I guess it's a good thing that you both like green huh?Maybe he'll show you his abs!"she laughed more and walked back to the junkshop.Claire walked to her house and sat down on the couch.

"Hi Claire!I'm going to ask Alex some questions now but I think they'll be different from the ones I asked Jamie since anyone could have the same answers as you to those questions.Although some might stay the same.I'll come back after and help you pick out clothes ok?Well,see you when I return."Nina smiled as she shut Claire's door again.Claire just sat there staring at the place Nina used to be.

"That girl has way too much energy!Well hopefully this won't end up with me in the lake again."she said.

Nina walked into the clinic and was greeted by Martha and Gina.Nina walked around the clinic for a bit looking for a certain somone.

"Is Alex here?"she asked.

"Actually,he just left.He should be just beside the sanatorium."replied Gina.Nina smiled and skipped out.

"Alex!"she sang.He looked at the bubbly girl skipping over to him and smiled.Although he knew this wouldn't end well,it's always nice to be polite.

"Hello Nina."he greeted.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Umm..sure."

"OK!What's your favourite colour?"

"..Why?"

"Just answer the question please."

"Ok,I like green."

"Good good!Claire likes green too!"she smiled.Alex looked at her puzzled.

" What does Claire have to do with this?"

"Oh,well she asked me to go around town seeing who she was compatible with."Nina explained.

"Really?"he asked.Somehow,he didn't believe that.He thought that Nina was going around trying to find Claire a good boyfriend.Nina nodded vigorously.

"Anyways next question!What's your favourite herb?"

"Who thought of these questions?"

"I did of course!Ann helped me a little bit though."

"Ok..well they're very..interesting."

"Thanks.Now favourite herb?"

"Umm..green I guess."

"Next."

"Orange."

"Next."

"..Purple."

"Wow!Another thing in common!Holy,Claire will be shocked!Ok,favourite..dessert?"

"Cake."

"Next."

"Cookies."

"Next."

"Pudding."

"Wow,you guys go together like a jigsaw puzzle!So congratulations!You won yourself a date with Claire!Meet her at Cafe Callaway in..ten minutes!See ya,Alex!"she sang as she skipped to Claire's house.She burst in and saw Claire exactly where she'd been before.

"Get up,girl!You only have ten minutes until your date!"she said helping Claire up then running to her closet.She pulled out a mini skirt and halter top.Claire stared at it incredulously.

"Nina,it's the middle of winter!"she said.Nina laughed at herself and Claire rolled her eyes.There was a knock on the door and Ann walked in.

"She isn't even ready yet?Come on Claire!Get ready!It's in ten minutes!"she said.

"Ann,take care of her.I'm going to my house and getting one of my dresses for her to wear.I think the..pink one will look nice."Nina concluded.She skipped out of the door and Ann looked through Claire's closet.

"Wow,you don't have anything at all dressy in here."Ann remarked.

"I'm a farmer.You don't dress up to go to the barn."Claire stated.They both looked as Nina reentered with a dress that looked exactly like hers except pink.

"Why do you have that anyway?It blends with your hair."Claire asked.

"I just have it.Now,go put this on!"she demanded.Claire was shoved into the bathroom with the dress.She covered her body with it and looked in her full length mirror.She looked horrible.She groaned and put it on.She checked herself out once and started hitting her head on the wall again.Nina opened the door and clapped.

"Claire you look just adorable!"she squealed.Nina hugged her friend and Claire groaned inwardly.

"Umm..Nina?I think Claire could use something a little less..well Nina-ish."Ann remarked.Claire hugged and thanked her friend for having her back.

"No,I think it's perfect.Ok!Time to take her to Cafe Callaway!"Nina declared.Ann nodded knowing Nina wouldn't listen to anyone.So they dragged Claire to Cafe Callaway and she sat at the table with Alex.They both gave her a thumbs up then rushed out.

"Er..hi."she said.

"Hello.Nice..dress."he remarked.Claire groaned inwardly again.This was going to be a disaster.

"Thanks.It's Nina's,she made me wear it."

"Oh I see.Well it seemed very Nina-ish."he laughed.

"That's exactly what Ann said!"she laughed.She looked over as Katie came walking over.

"Ohh!A date!How cute.Would you both like a slice of cake to share?"

"Actually I-"Claire was interrupted by Katie.

"Ok!I will get one for you!"she said and walked off.Claire smacked herself on the head.Alex sighed heavily.

"Did you really ask Nina to go around and see who you were compatible with?"he asked.Claire froze,rage boiling inside her but somehow,she managed to stop herself from blowing up on Alex and decided she'd just strangle Nina later.

"No,I'm not.I didn't know they were doing this actually.Well I knew about this.I mean our date,"she blushed."But I didn't know about anything else.They'd already asked someone else questions."

"Who?"

"Umm..Jamie."

"Oh.Were you guys compatible?"

"They said we were but somehow I don't see Jamie as a person who likes cats."

"Here you go!"Katie said setting the cake on the table.She also set down a cup with two straws.She winked at Claire as she walked away.Claire shook her head.

"You can have the cake but can I have the drink?"she asked.Alex nodded and began to eat.She took a drink to test what it was and spit it out all over Alex.

"Sorry!"she exclaimed.She got some napkins and gave them to him,too embarrassed that if she tried to wipe the tea off herself,she'd end up thinking about his abs or biceps again.

"It's ok.It'll come out.Plus I have about twenty more like this."he laughed.They continued to talk about random things and Claire continued to apologize about the tea on his coat and before they knew it,it was about six.

"We're closing up now."Carl announced.Claire nodded and they both got up and walked out.Alex walked her to her door and they stood with an awkward silence.

"So..I guess..I'll see you later."Claire said looking at the ground.Alex nodded but leaned in to kiss her.

"How was your date!?"Nina asked jumping out from behind Claire's house.Alex quickly pulled away and Nina covered her mouth.

"Oops..sorry I'll just go away and you can kiss her ok?"she asked smiling once again.

"See you Claire."Alex said blushing.Claire waved as he walked away and turned to Nina.

"What is your problem!?"she demanded.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to kiss you."she said.

"No,it doesn't bother me..ok well it doesn't bother me that much.The thing that bothers me is that you told him I asked you to go around and see who I was compatible with!"she yelled.Nina laughed and began walking away.Claire glared at her back and walked inside slamming the door behind her.

"Hey,how was your date?"Ann asked.She was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Wonderful.If you and Nina are planning to set me up with someone else,don't."


	3. Chapter 3:Horses,Hats and ROPES!

**Horses,Hats and ROPES!**

Claire set the milks down on the table in front of her two best friends.They smiled happily and in response,took a big drink.

"Wow,I never knew how hard being a farmer was."Nina said thoughtfully.

"Yea,me neither.I didn't think it was easy but I didn't think it was that hard."Ann agreed.They'd just spent three hours trying to round up three cows,two sheep,two horses and eight chickens after Nina had accidentally broken one of the stakes to keep them in.

"Welcome to my life.Try watering all my crops."Claire replied taking a drink.

"Oh watering isn't that hard."Nina argued.

"You don't have to water nearly as many as me."Claire said.Nina shrugged and took a drink.The girls leaned back in their chairs then suddenly Nina leaped up.She had an idea.

"Oh my gosh!I have got the best idea ever!"she exclaimed.Claire groaned.Nina's ideas were always about her and an unlucky male victim.Nina grinned at Claire and dragged Ann far enough away so Claire couldn't hear.

"You know how it took us so long to round up those animals?Well if Claire could spend that much time with a guy,rounding up animals,it'd be a blast!"she exclaimed.Ann's eyes light up and she smiled.Nina was the best match maker ever!

"But who would do that?I mean,there aren't a lot of people that would do that."Ann said.Nina tapped her head.

"I've got it!Does Blue like Claire?"she asked.Ann slumped slightly.

"I don't know.But he'd do it for the animals."she replied.Nina patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry,you have to make sacrifices for your friends though."Nina said.

"Would you give up Basil?"she asked.

"Pft!Heck no!Ok,lets go!"Nina exclaimed.Ann rolled her eyes and they ran out of Claire's house.

"Yea,ok.I'll just..stay here."Claire yelled after them.She drummed her fingers on the table then began washing the dishes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Um..how is this going to work?"Ann asked.

"Just trust me!We'll let Claire's animals out then I'll run and get Blue and you run and get Claire."Nina explained.

"How come you get to get Blue?"Ann whined.

"Because if you go,nothing will ever get done."she replied.

"How so!?"Ann demanded.

"You'll be too afraid and you'll hide behind the shed watching him,he'll see you,you'll run away and tell me or Claire what happened.Ann,you should know this by now.It happens almost everyday!"Nina exclaimed.Ann crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Nina.

"Are we doing this today?"she asked.

"Well yes,we can't waste anytime!"Nina exclaimed.They walked over to Claire's barn.The animals continued to eat their grass,not looking up once.Ann walked over and moved the stake and everything went wild.The cows mooed,the sheep baaed,the chickens clucked and the horses neighed.They ran every which way.

"Er..maybe that wasn't such a good idea."Ann said.

"Yes it was.Never doubt Nina's ideas."Nina scolded.Ann rolled her eyes and began to walk towards Claire's house as Nina walked to Blue's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Claire!You're animals got out again!"she exclaimed once she'd entered Claire's house.Claire narrowed her eyes.

"How?"she asked.

"Er..one of your cows kicked a stake!"she replied.

"..My cows don't kick anything."Claire replied.She had a feeling that this was one of their 'get Claire a boyfriend' schemes.

"Well..maybe it was..your horse!"Ann exclaimed.Claire hung her head and walked out of her house.Ann pumped her fist in the air and walked out behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Blue,Blue,Blue!Can you help me?"Nina asked.Blue stopped brushing one of the cows and looked over.Nina was standing there,with her hands in a begging position,looking frantic.

"..Sure."he replied a little uncertain.Nina smiled and began to tell him about Claire's animals escaping and Claire needing his help.He nodded and ran off to her barn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Blue?What are you doing here?"Claire asked once Blue had gotten to the barn.

"Nina told me that your animals escaped and you needed my help."he explained.

"I knew it!"she yelled.Blue furrowed his brow.

"Knew what?"he asked.

"Never mind.Since you're here though,you'll help me right?"she asked.He nodded and so began the animal chase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I caught a chicken!"Claire yelled a few hours later.Blue smiled as she put the chicken back into the little fenced area.

"Ok.How many more chickens to go then?"he asked.Claire sighed heavily.

"Seven.But we have all the sheep which is good because they're..pretty fast."she concluded.

"Yea,right.After the cows,they're cheetahs!"Blue exclaimed sarcastically.Claire laughed and suddenly got an idea.

"Ok,this might sound crazy but you know how in old western movies they used ropes to catch the animals?"she asked.

"Uh..no.I don't even own a T.V."he reminded her.Claire sighed.

"Ok well in the old western movies they used ropes to catch the animals so I think we should do the same thing."she said.Blue shook his head.

"We don't know anyone who owns rope."he said.Claire smiled and ran away leaving Blue standing there,confused.She came back a few minutes later with millions of bundles of different coloured yarn.Blue shook his head slowly.

"Claire,these are cows.You know,their big,black and white?We're catching them,not bunny rabbits."he said.Claire huffed and threw the yarn away.

"Well their has to be someone who owns ropes."she said.

"Uh..well I think I've seen Katie with ropes before."he replied shrugging slightly.Claire nodded and ran off for Cafe Callaway.

"Katie,do you have any ropes?"she asked.

"Yep,why?"Katie asked.

"Because my animals got out and I'm going to lasso them."she replied.

"I don't know what that is..but ok.Just don't ask why I have them."she said and handed about twenty ropes to her.Claire grinned and ran out and back to her barn.She set the ropes down on the ground and Blue stared at it in awe.

"Why does she have so many!?"he asked.

"Well she told me not to ask but knowing Katie,it's probably for reasons we don't want to know."she said.Blue nodded and they both picked up a rope.Blue stared at it.

"Um..what are we doing?"he asked.

"Heh.Ok,you just make a circle with the rope like so,then you put it over your head and spin it."she explained.Blue did as he was told and the ropes ended up tangled together.

"Oops."he muttered blushing.Claire untangled the ropes and began to spin hers again,this time,away from Blue.She ran after one of her cows.Blue looked over as he heard a loud thud and found Claire on the ground.

"Ow.Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."she said.He laughed as he noticed her legs were knotted together with the rope.She glared up at him and untangled the rope.

"I'll try now."Blue said.He picked up a rope,snuck up quietly,and lassoed the cow.

"Yes!"Claire cheered.He grinned then a look of sheer horror appeared on both faces as the cow began to run.She ran as fast as she could.Claire gasped but began to laugh.Blue held on to the rope for dear life afraid that if he let go,it would result in bloody knees and maybe a face plant.Claire began to run after them although her laughter was slowing her down quite a bit.

"Run faster!"Blue yelled.This caused Claire to laugh more and she stopped.Finally,the cow stopped and Blue slid across the pavement.He let go of the rope,dusted himself off and stormed over to Claire.

"Save your own animals!"he yelled and threw the rope at her.She was on her back,holding her sides.She was laughing so much that tears now streamed down her face.

"W-wait Blue!I-I'm sorry i-it was just t-too funny!"she exclaimed.She began breathing deeply and stood up.Blue ignored her and continued walking.She ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I really am sorry.If that happened to me though,would you have laughed?"she asked.

"No.I'm not that rude."he said.Claire glared at him.

"Be honest."she said.

"Fine!I would laugh but only because you laughed at me."he replied.Claire smiled and ran over to her cow.She lead her into the fenced area and patted her on the head.

"Ok!Only two more cows,two more horses and seven chickens!"she exclaimed.Blue grunted in response.

"This would be so much easier if you'd bought the bell at the ranch before anyone else."he said.Claire scratched her head sheepishly.

"I..uh..I was the one who bought it."she explained.

"What?"he asked.She laughed then frowned.

"I kinda forgot.Sorry."she said blushing.Blue rolled his eyes and walked away.Claire rang her bell and all the animals went into the fenced area.She put more stakes around the first stakes just to make sure and began walking home.

"Moo!"

Claire jumped back as someone jumped out at her.Ann and Nina laughed their heads off while Claire glared at them.

"That was your worst idea yet!Why oh why would you make me go through that again!?"she demanded.

"Because it's so much fun to watch you suffer."they replied in unison.Ann and Nina walked off to their homes and Claire to hers.That night,she dreamed of an orange cow chasing her around and woke up,sweat dripping down her forehead.

"I am so selling my cows tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4:Cakes,Cookies and TRIPS!

**Cakes,Cookies and TRIPS!**

Claire,Nina and Ann stood behind the counter of Spring farm.Liz was sick today so Nina had to take over.

"Nina,I don't think anyone is going to need anything."Claire said.Ann nodded in agreement.

"We don't just sell seeds though.People come in here."she protested.

"Like who?"Ann asked.

"Well...Basil comes!"she said smiling.Claire and Ann exchanged glances.

"So..we're staying here because one person out of all the villagers comes to the store?"Claire asked.Nina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You always have to have your way don't you?"she asked.Claire bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Yep.She always has to have her way!"Ann said laughing.Nina walked into her mother's room and told her that they were going to leave.The three girls walked outside and began walking over to Claire's house.

"Ok,it's almost spring which means the flower festival is coming up.Claire,you're going to donate right?Most of our festivals happen because you donate something so if you don't,the villagers miss all their fun and we stay home all day all because you couldn't donate one measly item.No pressure though."she said smiling.

"Oh..gee thanks Nina."Claire replied sarcastically.Ann laughed and they walked into Claire's house.

"So you are going to donate right?I mean it's already winter...23rd right?"she asked.Claire nodded and Ann turned on the T.V.

"Oh!The cooking show is on!Turn it up!"Nina squealed.Ann did as she was told and they spent half an hour learning how to make toast.

"Wow.That was the most..just wow."Claire said.Nina smiled and then turned to Ann.

"Ok!I know who to set her up with next."she whispered.

"But she seemed fine with Alex."Ann replied.Nina shook her head.

"Nope.I have someone better,Carl!He runs a cafe so he can cook,he has a baby face which makes him cute,and just like the sweets he makes,he's sweet!"she said smiling.Ann shrugged.

"Sure,why not.What's the plan?"she asked.

"Ok,well Katie already agreed to take a sick day from work so we'll tell Carl that Claire will do Katie's job then they have the whole day together!"Nina exclaimed.Ann smiled and they giggled.

"What's so funny about fishing?"Claire asked.

"Nothing.We have to go but..we'll see you later!"Nina said and both girls left.They giggled about the plan all the way to Cafe Callaway.When they walked inside,Carl looked frantic.

"Nina!Ann!Can you help me out here?"he asked.

"Are you worried about Katie?"Nina asked.

"Well yes,but I'm also worried that I won't be able to handle all the customers."he admitted.Ann and Nina grinned.

"Well Claire said she could help."Ann said.They high fived secretly as Carl smiled.

"Ok,that'd be great.Can she be here in ten minutes?"he asked.They both nodded and walked out of Cafe Callaway.

"I'll go get Claire.You can go back to the junk shop if you want."Nina said.Ann nodded and walked to the junk shop.Nina walked into Claire's house with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what!?Cafe Callaway got a new dessert!You have to come try it with me!"she exclaimed.Claire groaned.

"But Nina,I'm busy!"she protested.

"Claire,you've been sitting on the couch watching T.V. for the whole day."she replied.Claire rolled her eyes and followed Nina to the cafe.

"Here she is!"Nina exclaimed to Carl.Claire was shoved into Cafe Callaway and Nina ran out of the as fast as she could.

"Thanks for helping out here Claire."Carl said smiling at her.Claire furrowed her brow.

"I agreed to help out here?"she asked.Carl nodded still smiling and threw her a uniform.It looked exactly like Katie's.

"Oh no.You don't actually expect me to wear this do you!?I didn't even agree to work here!"she protested.Carl frowned

"That's what Ann and Nina said.They said you'd take Katie's place today.It'd be very nice of you.You'd even get Katie's pay."he said.As much as she hated the uniform and the work,she loved the money.

"Where do I get changed?"she asked.Carl smiled and showed her the bathroom.The bathroom was a baby blue colour.Really cute actually.She took off her clothes and began to put the dress on.

"Come on you stupid thing!"she yelled.It just wouldn't go on.

"ARGH!"she screamed.There was a knocking on the door and Claire froze.

"Are you ok in there?"Carl asked.

"Um..the dress is a little small."she admitted.The door began to open and Claire had no where to hide.

"I'm naked!"she yelled.The door immediately closed and Carl began to apologize.

"I-I'll just go get you a bigger one."he said.She heard his footsteps and sat down.She threw the dress at the door and sighed.She did not want to do this.The door opened slightly and Carl's arm held a dress.

"Here,give me the other one and I'll give you this one."he said.They made the swap and Claire put the other dress on easily.It was a little tight around the waist but any bigger and she'd trip over it.She smoothed the wrinkles and redid her hair.Carl smiled when she came out.

"That looks good on you."he said.Claire blushed and thanked him.

"Ok,what do I do?"she asked.

"I make the cakes,you serve the tables."he said.She nodded.She walked around with a notepad and pen taking orders.She told Carl what they wanted and he got straight to work.

"Two plates of pancakes,one pudding,three herbal teas."he said handing each one to her.She tried as best she could to balance it all on the tray but it came crashing down,all over her head.

"..You make good pudding."she commented.Carl laughed and she got a mop to clean up the mess while Carl served tables.

"Do you know how to cook?"he asked once the mess was cleaned up.This was where she shined.She also shined in farming but that didn't come in handy while working at a cafe.

"Yes!I love to cook!"she exclaimed.

"But are you any good?"he asked.She nodded and he sentenced her to kitchen duty.She cooked and cooked and cooked until five when the cafe was mostly empty.

"A chestnut pie."Carl announced.Claire got right on it and began twirling around with it in her hand.She walked out of the kitchen to hand it to Carl and tripped over her dress.Carl stared in horror as the pie went straight for his face.Right on target.Claire closed her eyes and laid her head on the floor.

"Oops."she said.Carl stood there trying to think of something to make him laugh.He had to admit though,she made good pies.

"Go make another one."he said.Claire stood up and walked back to the kitchen and began working on another chestnut pie.After Carl cleaned himself up,Claire cleaned the floor,and the pie was given,the cafe was empty and the two were sitting at a table.

"I'm really sorry about the pie in the face and dropping all of those things."Claire said blushing.

"No,it's ok.Katie wasn't that magnificent on her first day either."he said laughing.Claire laughed and took a bite of the apple pie Carl had made.

"You know,you're very good at cooking!"she said.Carl smiled.

"Thanks.You're a good cook too.Although I wish I didn't have to taste it that way."he added.Claire flushed.

"It was fun working here actually."she said.

"I'm glad it was you that volunteered."he smiled.Claire smiled back.Carl was really a nice guy.

"I'm going to change back into my normal clothes.This dress is really itchy!I don't know how Katie can wear it all the time!"she exclaimed.Carl laughed and Claire pushed her chair back.She didn't seem to have good luck tonight.Her dress caught under her chair and when she went to stand up she kneed the table causing the pie she'd had in front of her to hit her in the face.Nina and Ann walked in just in time to see this happen.

Carl,Ann and Nina began to laugh while Claire wiped the pie from her eyes so she could see.

"Oh thanks.Your concern is highly appreciated."she said sarcastically.She rubbed her knee and hobbled into the bathroom which made them laugh more.

"Was she like this all night?"Ann laughed.Carl nodded which caused them all to laugh more.They sat down while Claire was changing and Carl told them what had happened that night.When Claire came out they all laughed.

"Do I still have pie on my face?"she asked.

"No.Carl was telling us about your accidents tonight."Nina laughed.Claire blushed and Carl mouthed sorry.

"Well I gotta get going."Ann said after they'd finished laughing.

"Yea,me too.Mom doesn't get too happy when I'm out really late."Nina said.

"Ok,well see you all later.And since you helped Claire,here's your pay.Also,take this pie."Carl said handing her some money and a pie.She smiled and they all began to walk out.

"Hey Claire,don't trip."he yelled.


	5. Chapter 5:Love,Lies and FISH!

**Love,Lies and FISH!**

Claire whistled as she carried things to the shipment box.She walked over to Bob as she walked by Blue Sky Ranch.

"Hello Bob.How are you?We live in the same town and yet I've never really even talked to you."she laughed.

"That's true!But you're here now,"he laughed."So at least you haven't forgotten about me.You're doing really well at shipping things.Is there anything you'd like to know about shipping?"

"I can ship basically anything right?"

"Yep.Pretty much.Although some things that you ship might help the village shops.Like herbs will help the clinic,clay the blacksmith and flowers Hearty Lyla."Claire nodded smiling and thanked him as she walked away.

"Oh he is so crushing on Claire!Did you see how he blushed!?"Nina asked Ann.They were hiding in bushes spying on Claire to see who they could set her up with next.

"Um..actually I didn't see him blush at all.He didn't even look nervous."Ann sighed as she noted Nina was paying no attention.She was already off in Fantasy land no doubt thinking of ways to get Bob and Claire together.

"The buff shipper and the weak,tiny farmer.Aw!It makes me smile just thinking about it!"Nina jumped up and grabbed Ann's hand and lead her to the Inn.

"Why are we here?"Ann asked confused.She'd always been afraid of what Nina planned but she was curious and couldn't read minds,especially not Nina's.Not even Liz knew what went on in there.Nina grinned evilly.

"Oh,you'll see."Nina opened the door and Ann followed,slightly afraid.They walked over to Gwen who smiled kindly at them.

"Gwen,could you do Claire a tiny favour?"Nina asked.Gwen looked slightly puzzled at first but thought of something.She put her hands on both her hips and arched an eyebrow.

"If the favour is for Claire,why isn't she here?"She smiled satisfied that she'd proven that the favour wasn't actually for Claire.

"Because she doesn't know we're doing it.But it is a favour for her.It's because someone likes her and she doesn't pay him any attention so we decided that we would get her on a date with him so that she could see what a great guy he is!"Nina smiled happily.Ann furrowed her brow.Nina could come up with great excuses all the time and she couldn't even come up with one to get her out of cleaning her room.

"Oh,so technically you're doing the guy a favour?Ok,well what do you need?"Nina smiled.Her plan was working perfectly.

"Could you perhaps work here on the day it's closed so that Claire and her date could have the Inn to themselves?"Ann stared at her in horror.What did she think they were going to do!?Gwen must've thought the same thing because the look on her face was a mix of shock and disgust.Nina noticed their looks and giggled.

"My goddess!You girls think way ahead of yourselves there!I just meant for the restaurant part!But goddess,I didn't think you thought like that."She smiled thoughtfully.Ann sighed heavily,relief flooded through her.

"Ok,I can do that then.Just out of curiosity,who's her date?"Gwen asked.

"You'll see."Nina replied and grabbed Ann's wrist ready to drag her out again.Ann waved as they left.They bumped into Claire on their way out.

"Hello Claire dearest."Nina smiled.Claire stared at her.She wasn't that shocked but a little suspicious.Ann shrugged seeing Claire's questioning look.

"Um..hi.Why were you guys in the Inn?"Ann looked at Nina but she wasn't looking at her.Of course she wouldn't ask Ann to come up with an excuse,she always had one up her sleeve.

"I was just returning a cook book that I'd borrowed from Gwen.It was really useful!You'll have to let me cook you my new pudding recipe!"she exclaimed.Ann smiled slightly.Nina was a very good liar.

"Oh.Well if you see Bob,tell him to come to the Inn ok?"Claire asked.Nina and Ann exchanged glances.

"Why?"Ann asked.Maybe Nina was right and Bob did like Claire and had agreed to meet her at the Inn tonight.Claire smiled and it turned broader as if an idea had hit her.

"Well I'm trying to set up Bob and Gwen.She likes him so much!You guys'll help me right?"she asked.Ann's face paled slightly but Nina seemed to have another excuse.

"Aw!Claire dearest I'm sorry but we can't help you because..because.."Nina stuttered.Ann was afraid she knew what Nina was going to say next."Ann likes him!"she blurted.Ann stood there,eyes wide with shock.Claire had the exact same expression.

"You like Bob?"she asked in a high pitched voice.Nina nodded frantically beside her.Ann nodded her head slowly.Claire's hand shot over her mouth and a gasp escaped.

"I'm sorry I never told you.I just thought it was embarrassing so I just let you keep thinking I liked Blue.I'm sorry I didn't tell you."Ann said.Claire still stood there shocked.Nina stepped forward and shook her,snapping her out of her trance.

"Wow.It's ok that you didn't tell me.But what am I supposed to do now?I can't set Gwen up with Bob if you like him too.I don't think I'd be very good anyways..but still."Claire frowned and paced.Nina stood in front of her forcing her to stop.

"Claire,just don't set Bob up with either of them.I'm sure Gwen will understand if you tell her that Ann likes him."Nina said.Ann glared at her when Claire wasn't looking and she smiled back happily.Claire bit her lip.

"I don't know.Gwen's an understanding person but...she's liked Bob for so long!Plus I did already agree,"Nina sighed quietly.She put both her hands on Claire's shoulders.

"Claire,Gwen doesn't need a man to make her happy.She's perfectly fine on her own.And if you're setting them up,they're not supposed to know.Plus you'd go to the guy not the girl."she laughed.Claire furrowed her brow.She was getting suspicious again.

"So,Gwen doesn't need a man but Ann does?Ann seems perfectly content to me.Gwen is lonely by herself in the Inn.At least Ann has Louis.Besides,I don't really see why you're so determined to stop me."Ann flinched slightly at the mention of her and Louis together.She'd imagined it before.Louis was like her brother.Dating him would be like dating a..well..brother!

"I'm just looking out for Ann.She's had her heartbroken by Blue,she doesn't need it broken by Bob too."Nina sighed when she noticed Claire still didn't believe her.None of them seemed to notice that Bob was passing by.

"Ann really does like Bob!Just trust me on this.Ann even said so herself!Do you want to come to the mountains with us today?Basil says he's going to teach me to fish!"Nina smiled.Bob stared at the three girls near the Inn.Ann liked him?He thought she liked Blue.Well he liked Gwen.But what would he do about Ann?

"I thought you hated fish."Claire scratched her head.

"Oh I do!But it's Basil!What reasonable girl would say no?"Claire shrugged and they left the Inn leaving a confused Bob nearby.

"Uh..Claire?I thought you were going to talk to Gwen?"Claire laughed and quickly ran back to the Inn.

"Gwen,I'm setting yo...I mean..um...what do you like?"Claire sighed.She'd almost blown her cover.

"I like horses and food."she smiled.Claire hit herself in the head.

"Can you be more specific?"Gwen scratched the back of her head.

"Well...I like pretty much any kind of food.Why?"Claire mentally cursed herself for not thinking of an excuse.She also mentally cursed Nina and Ann for not helping her.She was almost positive Ann didn't like Bob.He wasn't really her type.

"You're..birthday?"Gwen broke into a smile.She shook her head,laughing.

"My birthday isn't for a while but..ok thanks."she smiled.Claire smiled back and walked out and bumped into Bob.He ignored her and walked right into the Inn,still slightly confused.She glanced back at the closed door once and ran to catch up with Ann and Nina.

A few minutes later they were at the top of the mountains near the waterfall fishing.Well,Basil,Claire and Ann were fishing.Nina was skipping around looking for honey or flowers.Ann handed her fishing pole to Claire and walked over to Nina.

"When are we going to get Claire with Bob?"she whispered.Nina smiled at a flower she was holding.

"All in good time dear,all in good time.Good time means on the day the Inn's closed by the way."Ann nodded and went back over to fish.

Twenty minutes later they'd stopped fishing and were sitting on the grass eating honey.They all turned around as they heard someone running up the path.When they turned they saw a wheezing Bob standing there.He walked over to Ann who looked puzzled.

"A-Ann I-I'm s-s-sorry but I d-don't f-f-f-feel that w-way about y-you.I l-like s-someone else."he panted.Ann furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?I don't like you like that."Ann blurted before Nina could stop her.Nina winked at Claire before she slipped away unnoticed.

"But I heard you,Nina and Claire talking about it."He sat down now as Claire looked around to see if Nina was still close by.

"Well..."Ann stuttered.Without Nina here,she didn't know how to explain.Claire glared at Ann and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is another scheme isn't it?You were going to set me up with Bob weren't you!?"she demanded.

"Heh..heh.No..why would you say that?"Ann asked looking around for Nina.

"Don't bother.I already checked.She's not anywhere close."

"Wait,it's really Claire that likes me?"he asked.

"No,Gwen does."Ann and Claire said in unison.

"So,neither of you like me?It's really Gwen that likes me?"They both nodded.

"Ok..so why did you say that Ann likes me?"Claire faced Ann accusingly.

"Well...um..you see...CURSE YOU NINA!"she yelled.Claire sighed and decided to cut in.

"Nina and Ann have been trying to get me a boyfriend and you were their next victim,to put it bluntly."Bob's eyes widened.

"Yeah..that's basically it.We were going to make you and Claire both go to the Inn when it was closed so no one was there and you'd have the whole place to yourselves.For supper.Gwen agreed to work to,but I'm sure that something would've happened anyways so..I guess it's good you both found out now.Well!My job here is done.I'll see you all tomorrow!"Ann smiled and raced away.

"You have _really_ weird friends."Bob said watching Ann run.

"Tell me about it."Claire sighed.

A/N: Bob and Claire never got to go on their date :( I had a good idea for their date actually..but I didn't have a lot of time to write this so hopefully the next chapter will be better!If you want a specific guy to be next,just tell me in your review and I will try to make it happen!Although..if you say Dan it might not be too good because I already tried writing one with Dan and well...it didn't work out too well TT


	6. Chapter 6:Fish,Food and MORE FISH!

A/N:Wow..this took a REALLLLLLYYYYY long time to finally write!School has been busy but it's mainly because I procrastinate TT. I hope I made up for taking a long time by writing a good chapter. I think this is my second favourite chapter!Right after the one with Alex. I'm hoping to write the 7th chapter a lot faster than I wrote this one! Oh and by the way, when I put the o0o00o0o things it means it's been a while! Or it's just someone else that we're taking a look at! Well anyways,read on!

_Disclaimer:_If I owned this game,I wouldn't be on here writing stories about it.I'd be swimming in my cash.

Claire smiled happily as she reeled in another fish. She'd been fishing all morning while Nina and Ann whispered about another "lucky" victim. So far they couldn't think of anyone, much to Claire's pleasure.

"I think you should just give up and let me, and all the other people involved in this, go on with their lives."

"But then you'd be lonely all your life! And we don't want our friend to be lonely, right Ann!?"

"Right! And just think, once this is all over, there won't be anything for Nina to do, which means she'll have to stop scheming!"

"Oh contraire Annie dearest, there's still you!"Ann winced as Nina pinched her cheek. Claire laughed and flung her fishing pole back.

"Whoa, watch where you're flinging that thing!"The girls turned around and saw Ray a few feet away from Claire's fishing pole.

"Sorry Ray. I wasn't looking."

"It's ok, happens to me a lot too. Have you caught anything good?"Claire nodded and opened up her rucksack to show off her catch, meanwhile a plan was hatching in one of our bystander's heads.

"Nina, no!"

"Now Ann, we must give all the boys a chance."

"Ray does not seem like Claire's type. At all."

"Ann, we're helping her get a boyfriend and Ray is an eligible bachelor. He's her type."

"Fine, but I'm not taking part in this!"Nina rolled her eyes and grabbed Ann's arm. Claire shot them a glance as they passed. Nina smiled and waved in response.

"Nina and Ann are friends? They don't seem like they would be."

Claire crossed her arms and glared at their backs. "You'd be surprised at what you'd learn about them."

"Really? Well I have to get back to my fishing and I'm sure you don't want me bothering you so I'll talk to you later."Claire waved as he walked away and then began walking to her home. When she walked in Ann and Nina were sitting on her bed whispering.

"I just don't think Ray's her type. It'll be too hard to set them up."

"Who said we were setting them up? They're going to do all the work. I can sense they're chemistry."



"So what are we going to do?"

"We're just going to smooth out the bumps along the path to love."Claire cleared her throat and they both looked over at her. Nina smiled sweetly and Ann got up to get some water.

"Don't even think about doing what I know you're going to do!"Claire warned pointing at Nina.

"Not this time Claire. We're just going to watch from afar."Claire put her finger down, slightly taken aback. She furrowed her brow.

"I know you too well to know you don't mean that so why are you even trying?"

"Oh come on Claire, why would I lie to you?"

"More like why wouldn't she lie to you."Ann whispered. Nina quickly sent her a glance then turned her attention back to Claire.

"We're not planning anything. We'll just let you guys get together on your own time."

"Although I'd love to believe that, I know it's not true. Ann, just tell me the plan!"Claire begged. Nina smiled happily and Ann shrugged, causing Claire much frustration. She glared at their back as they walked out.

"Ok! We have to go talk to Ray!"Nina exclaimed and hurried away.

"Wh-what? I thought we were going to let them do whatever."

"Annie, Annie, Annie, as I've told you before, we are not going to force them into anything. I just think Ray needs a little push."Ann rolled her eyes and followed Nina to Ray's fishing spot. He looked slightly surprised when he saw them standing there.

"Hello Ray. Catch anything good?"

"Uh, hi. I haven't caught much. I just started a few minutes ago."Ann cast a glance at her friend as Nina pretended to look fascinated.

"Really!? But you're such a good fisherman! I'm surprised you haven't caught bucket loads! Claire doesn't catch much either you know. I don't think she knows the tricks like you. Maybe you should teach her sometime!"Ray looked a little hesitant and he looked over at Ann who was staring at Nina, shocked.

"W-well, I don't know. I mean, Claire seems like she can fish pretty well, and she seems pretty independent. Do you really think she'd want my help?"

"Of course Ray! Anybody would be lucky to get your fishing tips. They'd be feeding the whole village for days! But Claire is very shy and I don't think she'd ask you herself."

"Well, I still don't know."



"Oh come on, Ray! We're doing this for her. She needs some help, right Ann?"

"Yeah, she does. If I were her, I would want my friends to ask you to teach me how to fish. In fact, if it weren't for me being an inventor, I'd take up fishing and ask you for lessons!"

"Nice touch!"Nina whispered, giving Ann a thumbs up. Ray still looked hesitant but after a bit more reassurance, he gave in.

"Thanks Ray! I'm sure Claire will really appreciate it!"Ann exclaimed.

"She sure will! You just ask Claire to meet you at the Moonlight Cafe and don't tell her we had anything to do with it! She'll be even happier if she thinks you thought of it yourself."

"I couldn't steal your credit."

"NO! I mean no, it's ok. We don't mind."Ann smiled. Ray shrugged and waved as the girls walked away.

"You're getting good at this Ann!"Nina exclaimed hugging her friend lightly.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about."

Meanwhile Claire was at home cleaning when there was a knock on her door.

"That can't be Nina or Ann; they'd just walk right on in."She said as she walked to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find Ray standing there.

"Uh, h-hi Claire."He stuttered, blushing.

"Hey Ray, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Moonlight Cafe with me tonight."Claire stared at him in shock and he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Sure, I'd love to. What time?"

"Really? You actually want to? Well that's a relief. How about around five; so we can eat."

"Sure! Sounds great! I'm looking forward to it."She smiled before she closed the door.

"Ray would never have to courage to ask me out himself! Ann and Nina must've done something!"She muttered as she paced. She sighed heavily and ran upstairs to get ready. She had to be there in less than an hour!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure about this?"Ray asked uncertainly.



"You look great! Claire will love it!"Nina smiled proudly at her work. She'd forced Ray into letting her dress him and do his hair. She'd cut his hair so it was just a little shorter than his ears. He was wearing a blue tux and brown dress shoes. Nina smiled at Ann who was staring at him in complete awe. He looked like a totally different person.

"Ok! Go and make us proud!"Ray stumbled as he was pushed out of the flower shop.

"Nina dear, I know you're just trying to help the poor boy out but it's always better to be yourself."Liz warned.

Nina waved a hand to dismiss it. "You know as well as I do that that's bologna!"Liz sighed and watched her daughter walked out the door. Why did she even try?

"We're going to spy on them right?"Ann asked.

"Actually we're not! Well, not how you may think. We're going to go into the cafe and we'll order food. We have to make sure we don't get kicked out, get seen by Claire or catch too much attention."

"And Ray will come to us when he needs help?"

"Yep! I know, I'm brilliant! No need to tell me."Ann sighed heavily and they walked into the cafe where Claire and Ray where already sitting.

"Why's it so deserted?"Ann whispered.

"It's not open yet."

"The how'd they get inside?"

"I used some money of course! Now stay here while I try to get Ray!"Nina slowly snuck to the table which Claire and Ray were sitting. She snuck under the table and pinched his leg.

"Ow!"Claire yelped and lifted her leg causing it to hit the table. The water spilled and Nina silently apologized.

"Let me help you."Ray said as he helped wipe up the water.

"No you imbecile! Sit down!"Nina whispered.

"Did you hear that?"Claire asked bending down. Nina quickly crawled out from under the table so Claire couldn't see her. She reached up and grab Ray's fork and threw it loudly on the ground.

"One minute!"Ray called and quickly bent down, managing to smack heads with Nina. She yelped silently and held her head.



"You're a hard man to talk to! Ann and I are just over at that table so if you need us, just ask to go to the bathroom!"Ray nodded and shooed her away. She crawled back to Ann who was crying from laughing so hard.

"Th-that was hilarious!"She cried. Nina slapped a hand over her mouth and dove under their table.

"Shut it! We're trying not to attract attention, remember!?"Ann nodded and Nina removed her hand. They both sat at their table and Eve came over, smiling happily.

"What can I get you girls?"Ann and Nina both dove onto her as Claire looked over.

"Sorry! We're just trying not to be seen."Whispered Ann. They got off of the waitress who quickly went back to her uncle. They noticed her pointing at them and Ann groaned.

"We can't get kicked out of here!"Nina whispered. She stood up and walked over to them and Ann followed her lead.

"I'm sorry about that Eve. We really didn't mean to and I do hope you can forgive us! We'll even buy extra stuff!"Nina exclaimed smiling. Ann had to hand it to her; she could get out of anything.

"Oh thank you girls! That's so sweet. Eve, you make these girls happy now."Eve nodded grimly and they both ordered a salad and went back to their table.

Meanwhile Claire and Ray were waiting for their food.

"So catch anything good lately?"Claire asked trying to make casual conversation. It worked. Oh boy did it ever work!

"Yeah! I've caught a lot of great things lately! If you go up in the mountains near the waterfall you can catch rainbow trout and they sell for a good amount. I've caught a lot of them this year. Plus I got a new fishing rod. You'll have to see it sometime and maybe we could go fishing together so I could show you all my tricks. We could fish up in the mountains for the trouts or maybe at the beach because they have pretty good fish there too you know! Speaking of which, did I tell you about the time I caught a huge squid on the island!?"Claire shook her head although she knew she would regret it.

"Here's your food!"Eve smiled as she set the trays down. Claire thanked her hoping it would end the conversation. She'd never talked about anything this much in her whole life. She didn't need to know how to skin a fish or where to catch one! She knew this already!

"You better eat up! It may help you get stronger so you can reel in fish easier!"Ray nodded eagerly and dug in. Claire sighed and smiled to herself thinking she'd ended the conversation but still he continued on! She needed help!

"Excuse me; I just need to slip off to the ladies room."Ray nodded and she stood up.

"Ray, you need some help?"Nina gulped as she noticed who was there. Claire crossed her arms and glared at both her friends.

"You did this didn't you!?"She demanded.

"Yes we did, but Ray is a nice guy and he deserves a chance with you!"Nina declared.

"All he does is talk about fish!"Claire yelled.

"Nina, Ann? What are you guys doing here?"Ray asked appearing beside Claire.

"Quit the act Ray!"Ann yelled crossing her arms.

"YOU KNEW THEY WERE HERE!?"Ray nodded and looked down at the floor.

"He didn't even tell you!"Nina said shocked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE HE!?"

"W-w-well I j-just thought th-that it didn't really m-matter because they were just h-helping me."

"ARE YOU STUPID!? OF COURSE IT MATTERS! THEY'VE BEEN TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH DIFFERENT GUYS EVERY WEEK! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS! OH RIGHT, I FORGOT! YOU WERE TOO BUSY TALKING ABOUT THE STUPID FISH!"Claire yelled. Ray was slightly taken aback until he realized that she'd insulted fish.

"Fish are not stupid!"Nina exchanged a glance with Ann who sent her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Well I'd beg to differ!"

"You're just jealous that I know so much!"

"Oh that's IT!"Nina and Ann stared wide eyed as Claire picked up a piece of cake and smashed it on Ray's face.

"Oh. My. Goddess."

"FOOD FIGHT!"Claire ducked as Ray went for revenge.

"Eek!"Nina squealed as the cake hit her right in the face. Ann laughed but soon stopped when Nina threw cake at her. Soon it was a full on food fight. Even Eve and Duke threw a few things!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I hate fish."Claire mumbled as she wiped some cake off her face. The food fight had ended right after Ray threw salad with dressing at her and she threatened to throw a chair next.

"I hate cake."Ann replied as she licked some on her fingers.



"I hate the person who started this."Nina said. Ann and Claire both turned to her.

"Nina!"They yelled in unison. The girls laughed and entered Claire's house to fish the cake out of their hair.

"That was actually pretty fun though. We should do it again sometime!"Claire suggested.

"Oh don't worry. There are still five more bachelors!"


	7. Chapter 7:Swimsuits,Swimming and KISSES!

A/N: Wow! This one is waaayyy long! The longest yet actually, since it's 4,818 words. I had fun writing this and I got the inspiration thanks to Akari. Although she(sorry if you're really a he..!)didn't really say exactly that, her(or his) review did give me inspiration anyways! So thanks! And since I haven't done this, and I just want to, I'll reply to the reviews from now on and I'll start in this chapter, with the ones I already got.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

**Reviews**

**Akari: First of all, thanks for your ideas! I really appreciate it, and it helped along! They also made this chapter the longest, which means you definitely helped since I had no idea what to do for Dan! Anyways, I'm glad you like the story! And I will try to update more often, I know, I'm so evil! T.T There's a little bit of jealousy in this chapter, maybe it'll evolve into something more? Who knows! I don't :) And it's okay, I enjoy long reviews! Bye!(waves back merrily)**

**cute-stack-twin: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I also liked Alex's chapter! And I will update sooner with the next chapter! I swear! '**

**Heavens Dark Harbinger: Sorry, but no one is going to die in this. Unless Claire dies of embarrassment! :)**

**Trying To Breakaway: I tried to do Louis but then I didn't like it. I've been playing MM more though so I'll get Louis done ASAP. He's so cute and nerdy! **

**Momo-chan12(chp 4): Oh yay! It feels so good to have an adored story! Haha, yeah. If Karen was there, I'm sure they wouldn't make it through the night!**

**Momo-chan12(chp 3): Yes, I especially love Blue too!(Happy Dances with you) Nina and Ann think up some pretty strange plans. Although I guess it's kind of me that comes up with them..heh ' I don't mind how late you review, I just like reviews :**

**Momo-chan12(chp 2): Thanks! I thought it was better than the first too :P Hah, yeah she's pretty close to dying. Her friends could be the death of her. Claire has many thoughts going on in her head, and trust me, most would make her sound crazy! Maybe I'll write an after story for Claire and she could have had to escape her friends and get therapy. Or maybe Alex could be her therapist! But then I'm afraid she couldn't keep those thoughts to herself :P**

**Momo-chan12(chp 1): Thanks! I'm glad you found it funny! And yes, Nina and Ann are quite crazy, although I think you should blame Ann's craziness on Nina! **

Summer third, the Beach festival. The one and only festival Claire had always hated. She'd never been a strong swimmer, and usually she never even finished, resulting in Jamie making fun of her and her confidence going way down. Even if her friends tried to help, they weren't so good at it.

_"Well at least you finished."_

_"Nina, were you not watching at all? She didn't finish. Jamie had all his buoys before she even had one!"_

_"Wow…really? Jeez, even I could do better and I don't even know how to swim!"_

_"You guys are such a great support group, thanks."_

Even if she had the worse support group ever cheering her on, she still tried her hardest. Of course the only reason she did so was because of a certain crush she had. One she had promised herself she'd never tell anyone, and definitely not Nina or Ann. If she told Nina, Nina would blab. If she told Ann, Ann would blab to Nina who would blab to the whole town.

"This year, I'm determined to win!" Claire exclaimed pumping her fist in the air, surprising both of her friends who were sitting on her bed reading her diary. Claire glared at them as she noticed exactly what they were doing and snatched the latest 'must read' away.

"What is it you're determined to win?" Ann asked, trying to change the subject.

"The Beach festival. And don't think I'm going to forget about this. Just because you asked me something to take my mind off of it doesn't mean I won't talk to you guys about it later!"

"Listen Claire, I don't mean to lower your confidence but you try to win the contest every year but you always come in last place. I just don't see why you try. It's not like you have to impress anyone, you know."

"And how do you know I don't have anyone to impress!?" Claire snapped, instantly regretting it. Nina and Ann both sat up instantly, staring at their friend in shock.

"You have a crush and you didn't tell us!?" Ann squealed, grimacing slightly. She was hanging out with Nina too much.

"Claire, we're your best friends! You _have_ to tell us! It's what best friends do."

"Well I would, but I know you both too well. You'd tell the whole town and then try to set me up with him!"

"Wait, Ann, she wants to win the Beach festival so it must be someone that would be ever so impressed by that. Oh my Goddess! It's Basil isn't it!?" Nina asked, looking a little hurt.

"No, Nina, it's not Basil and…wait…how did you get Basil anyways!? He likes plants and herbs and…other weird stuff like that."

Nina pouted. "Don't call him weird. It's what he likes that makes him so special. He has a passion for plants. Just like me. One of these days, when we're both in the garden shed, I know he'll accidentally step on the hoe and it'll smash him in the nose causing him to fall back and I'll catch him in my arms. It'll be so romantic."

Ann and Claire looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Nina, who had been completely serious and had thought that scenario to be very romantic, stuck her tongue out at them.

"You can't be serious!" Ann exclaimed. Nina sulked and turned away from them.

"It's romantic, okay! For once it would be the girl catching the guy, not the other way around. I mean I'd rather he catches me but I wouldn't want the blood to clash with my hair." This just caused Ann and Claire to laugh even harder. Eventually, Nina just walked down the stairs, upset by their laughing.

"N-Nina sorry but th-that's just too funny!" Claire said as she and Ann came down the stairs a few minutes later, wiping tears from their eyes and holding their stomachs.

"No it's not! Now tell us who you have a crush on!"

Claire rolled her eyes, her good mood instantly changing. "I'm not telling."

"Well it didn't say in your diary so what do we do, guess?" Ann asked. Claire huffed and walked out of her house, slamming the door on her way out.

Ann and Nina caught up and began to walk as quickly as she was. "Aw…come on Claire, just tell us!" Nina whined, putting on her best puppy dog face which she knew Claire always gave into.

"Listen, if you help me win the festival, I'll tell you." Ann and Nina exchanged grins.

"Deal!" They replied in unison and that was when Claire realized she had no idea what she'd gotten herself into.

--

A few days later, with only exactly one day until the festival, Nina and Ann showed up at Paradise Orchard on a mission. Ann knocked loudly and Ronald came out looking rather confused. After all, not many people came to his orchard at six in the morning, let alone the bubbly flower girl and the inventor.

"Um…hello. May I help you?"

"Yes Ronald, we could absolutely use your help! Is Dan there?" Nina asked, polite as she was with most people older than her. She had definitely perfected her innocent act. Ronald nodded and opened the door wider so they could step in. He stifled a yawn and led the two girls to where Dan slept.

"Dan, wake up." Ronald coaxed gently. His gentleness was overseen when he began shaking the boy roughly. Nina began tapping her foot and Ann sighed heavily. Dan rolled over to face them and his eyes bugged out when he noticed two girls were watching him along with his boss.

"Um…hi. Is it time for work already?" he asked turning back to look at his clock. He gasped when he noticed it was only six. "Why am I being woken up so early!?" Ronald pointed at the two impatient girls standing in front of him, waiting for him to get up.

"We need your help." Ann said, deciding to get right to the point. Ronald yawned and waved to the girls and Dan as he walked out.

"Please Dan, we would be so grateful." Nina pleaded.

"What do you need?" he asked finally getting out of bed. He stretched and yawned, giving the girls a good view of his six-pack.

"For a gambler, he's pretty toned." Nina whispered. Ann giggled and punched her friend in the arm while Dan stared at them, clearly confused.

"Well, we know you're a good swimmer so we just wanted to know if you'd help Claire learn how to swim!" Ann said smiling happily.

He blinked nonchalantly and shrugged. "I've seen her compete in the festival; it might take more than one day."

"Well…just make her good enough to win. She doesn't have to beat anyone in a landslide, as long as she wins." Nina explained.

Dan nodded slowly, and before yawning once again, he replied, "Sure, why not."

"Thanks Dan! You're a life saver!" Ann exclaimed. Both girls waved goodbye as they hurried out of the Paradise Orchard, their part of the mission was complete. As long as Dan made Claire swim like a fish, she'd win for sure, and Claire would be begging to tell them her crushes name.

--

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Claire grunted and turned over. She hated mornings, and for a farmer, she often got up quite late.

"Claire, wake up!" Ann said slapping her on the cheek gently. Claire swatted her hand away and covered her head with the blankets. Ann and Nina had ran all the way there when Dan had agreed. They needed to tell Claire.

"What are you guys doing here, and why so early? Couldn't it have waited until at least ten?" she asked sitting up reluctantly. Ann and Nina both shook their heads and jumped onto Claire's bed eagerly.

"You'll be coughing up the truth oh so soon, Claire!" Ann exclaimed high-fiving Nina. Now Claire was definitely awake. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared at the two girls. They smiled mischievously and Claire rubbed her temples.

"What did you guys do?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, we know how good Dan is at swimming so…we got him to train you!" Nina exclaimed excitedly. All the colour drained from Claire's face and she felt sick. Nina glanced over at her wearily, exchanging glances with Ann.

"Um Claire…are you okay? I know you don't want us knowing your crush but it's not _that_ bad is it?" Ann asked, checking to see if she had a fever. Nina slipped off the bed cautiously; she did not need someone throwing up all over her today.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just need something to eat." She replied getting up slowly. She felt a little woozy, but managed to make it down the stairs without falling. All three girls sat down at the table. Ann made some toast, Nina was still being cautious of Claire and Claire was…sick. She was also worried, nervous, sweaty and hungry, but she was just going to stick with sick.

"Here, eat this." Ann said handing her the plate of toast. Claire looked down at the food and slowly took a bite. She chewed each bite for a long time, contemplating how she was going to get out of swimming with Dan. She knew she couldn't handle it. Just seeing the guy threw her completely off her rocker.

The first day she met him was when he'd asked for a thousand gold. She'd gawked at him and he'd smiled sheepishly and explained how he'd spent the money for gambling. She'd admired his honesty, and also thought he was rather rude for asking a complete stranger for money, but she'd given it to him anyways. But much to her disappointment, he'd went and spent the money on gambling again but as hard as she tried, she couldn't be mad.

Once he'd moved into Paradise Orchard, she did all she could to avoid going anywhere near there, which meant having to buy plenty more livestock since she couldn't sell stuff from up in the mountains. The worst times were when he was near her house, which happened once in a while. He'd start a conversation with her and always thank her for the money and promise he'd pay her back. She'd just nod and beg her knees not to give out on her.

"Earth to Claire, hello? Do you read me?" Nina asked waving her hand in front of her face. Claire shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. "Jeez, I've been asking you how you feel for the past ten minutes! Oh! Is your mind on 'soon-we'll-know-who'?" Nina asked, winking and nudging Claire. Claire laughed and scratched her head.

"I have to get to my animals so um…you guys can go." Nina raised her eyebrows as she and Ann walked out the door.

"Oh, and Dan's coming at eight, so be ready!" Ann called as an afterthought. Claire nodded, smiling, although it was fake, and slammed the door. She had around an hour and a half to be ready, and she still had to take care of her livestock and crops. After some pacing, she decided she'd leave it until after the lesson; she didn't want to risk smelling so bad that Dan wouldn't train her.

She took a quick shower, put her hair in pigtails, let it down, then put it back in pigtails again, adding a new ribbon to make it look nicer, and changed into the bathing suit Eve had given her for her birthday. It was a plain yellow bikini that tied up at the neck, and even if she hated it, she had to wear it since it was the only one she had. After tearing her last one on the dock at the beach, all she'd told people she wanted for her birthday was a bathing suit. Much to her dismay, she'd only gotten one from Eve. And also much to her dismay, it was a bikini, and the only thing she had to wear.

"Hello?" Claire quickly put her clothes on over top her bathing suit and hurried to the door, fixing her hair a bit in the mirror. She smiled as she opened the door and nearly fainted when she noticed Dan hadn't worn his clothes over top of his suit, he'd just decided to wear his suit. She smiled, trying to make it genuine but all she could think about was how she could barely stand. She really didn't want this to end with her ending up in the clinic. Especially since Alex would ask what happened and it would be a _little_ awkward explaining that.

"You look…nice!" she exclaimed. He laughed and motioned for her to come out. She ran back to grab her towel, took a deep breath, and followed her new swim coach.

"So, the only place we have to swim is the beach, so obviously that's where we're going! I hope you don't mind swimming with the fish!" Dan laughed. Claire laughed along, hoping it didn't sound too fake. Once they arrived at the dock, Claire put down her towel and Dan dove into the water.

"Uh…I can't do that." She muttered sheepishly. He laughed and swam over to the dock, raising his hand to help her in. She sat down and took his hand, using it to gently let herself in. For a summer day, the water was pretty chilly.

"What's wrong, too cold?" he teased as he noticed her blue lips. "We could leave and get some hot chocolate if you'd like." And although she knew he was kidding, she would've much rather done that.

--

"That's it, keep paddling! Good! You're doing great! I thought you didn't know how to swim?" he asked. They'd been in the water for about two hours now, and although she was as shrivelled as a prune, she didn't mind. She was actually learning how to swim better! From Dan too!

"Of course I know how to swim!" she exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "I just can't swim _well_." She added smiling. He splashed her with water and she grinned. After only two hours, she was already starting to feel more comfortable around Dan. He was just so laid-back and not like anyone she'd met.

She kicked her feet, trying not to use her arms, resulting in almost drowning.

"Honestly, are you stupid? See, if you're as experience as I am, you can do that, but you're just learning. Stick to the basics kid." He ruffled her hair and she huffed, spitting out water at him.

"Well how do I know you're really all that experienced?"

"Come on Claire, you've seen me swim. Isn't that proof enough?" She rolled her eyes and splashed him once again. He stood up and began walking to the shore. She quickly followed, worried she'd upset him.

"Uh…sorry for splashing you, but is that really any reason for quitting so soon?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not quitting. I just like to look out at the ocean sometimes. It's so peaceful and some people don't have time to do it." Claire smiled and gazed out at the ocean. It was peaceful, even for ten in the morning, when she thought it'd be busy; it was still peaceful, as if nothing could be heard besides the ocean.

"You're right, it's really nice." She replied, slightly awe-struck that someone like Dan would think like that. Although she did have a crush on him, she thought he was more of a ladies' man and since the last she heard, he liked Eve, and she thought he went for girls based on their looks. Yet even after thinking all that, she still liked him, which really proved she couldn't control her feelings. Now that she knew he had a sweet side, well she liked him even more.

"Anyways, we should probably get back to swimming. Only one more day for you to become a pro!" he said, getting up startlingly fast.

"You only have to train me for an hour more if you want, I know you probably have stuff to do."

"Actually, this is getting me off of work! When Ann and Nina came, Ronald said he didn't want to deal with the two together." He laughed. Claire gritted her teeth. How was it that even when they weren't trying, they always embarrassed her?

"Yeah well…together they are a handful!" Claire exclaimed. Dan laughed and instructed Claire to start swimming. She did as she was told, for two hours more, and then they decided it was the end of the training for today.

"You're actually really good at swimming Claire. I think I'll just work on teaching you how to swim fast." Claire nodded. They were walking towards Claire's house. Even after she'd been almost ready to beg him not to walk her home, she had said yes when he'd asked.

"Thanks. It's nice to hear that from a swimming pro like you." She teased.

"Swimming pro is what I am." He smiled. They reached her house in no time and Claire was startled to realize she was sad that he was leaving.

"Do you want to have di-" She quickly stopped herself before she did something she was sure she'd regret.

"Do I want to have what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Uh…never mind. Thanks for being a great coach."

"No problem. See you tomorrow, same time!" Although she shouldn't have been surprised since he was a ladies' man, when he kissed her on the cheek before going, she practically fainted. She watched as he ran off, turning around once to wink at her. She turned towards the door and entered her house, smiling like a fool.

"He's going to be the death of me." She said dreamily before collapsing onto the couch.

"How'd it go?" Nina demanded, suddenly entering the house, followed by Ann. Claire's smiled disappeared and she blushed, shrugging.

"Well are you any better?" Ann asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I-I guess so…Dan said I was."

"Oh? Did he really?" Nina asked sitting down on the other side of Claire. She sent Ann a glance, who looked at her confused. Claire gulped and nodded; afraid she might've given away too much information.

"Well he's the greatest swimmer in the town so if he thinks you've improved, then you obviously have." Ann said, completely oblivious that Nina was trying to tell her something. Nina rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, still trying to tell Ann something. Ann perked up suddenly, and when Claire looked at Nina, she knew she had definitely given too much away.

"Yeah. It's lucky we got him to be your coach. I mean, he's toned, nice, a great swimmer, I can see why Eve likes him." Nina said checking for a reaction from Claire. Claire knew what they were trying to do; trying to prove that it was Dan she had a crush on. Well she wasn't going to tell them unless she won.

"Yeah, I guess. But he has a lot of faults too." Claire mentally apologized for saying this, but was pretty sure it worked. Nina nodded solemnly. Although she was guessing Dan was the guy Claire liked, if Claire didn't want to admit it, she and Ann would just have to do the work behind her back.

The next day Nina told Ann her plan. It wasn't one of the best plans ever, but after having watched Claire and Dan flirt for half they day, she knew they had chemistry, and would make a great couple without much help.

"Okay, so I think we should make Claire drown and then Dan can save her!" Nina exclaimed. Ann regarded her friend, slightly scared. Was Nina really willing to do whatever it took to make sure Claire had a boyfriend?

"You want to basically kill our best friend just so she and Dan can be together?" Nina nodded quickly, not even hesitating. Ann sighed heavily. She felt so bad for Claire and the bachelors Nina insisted on torturing.

"Well we won't actually kill her or anything. If Dan doesn't come save her in time, we'll help her. We won't be harming her. I'm just sure it'll work. See after Dan saves her, she'll call him her hero and even though she's shy around him, I know she'll ask him out. If she doesn't, I'm sure Dan will say something to ask her out in a way, he is after all a ladies' man."

"Um…I guess I'll go along. As long as Claire doesn't get killed. What if neither of them asks each other out though?"

"Ann, I'm very rarely wrong. I'm sure Claire will have a date with Dan soon!" Although Ann wasn't too sure about Nina's plan, she knew she should go along or else Nina would force her to anyways. The two girls made their way over to the beach, trying to be sneaky but with no trees to cover them on the sand, they didn't know how they were going to do this.

"How are we going to drown her?" Ann asked.

"We'll throw something at her."

"How is that going to work?"

"She'll forget to tread, trying to look for who threw it, and just…well drown!" Ann rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly and Nina picked up a rock.

"Um…don't you think that's a little big?" Ann asked staring at the rock in Nina's hand. Nina sighed and set it down. She showed Ann another one and they both agreed it would do the trick. Nina stepped out of the bushes slightly and threw the rock. Both girls watched as it landed just beyond the shore.

"I never said I had to be the one to throw it." Nina explained, picking up another rock for Ann to throw. Ann took a deep breath; silently praying this wouldn't hurt their friend, and threw the rock. They watched in amazement as the rock hit Claire right in the head. She rubbed her head, slightly hurt, and looked around, just as Nina had said she would. Suddenly Claire's head went under water.

"Why isn't she coming up?" Ann whispered squeezing Nina's arm.

Nina pushed her arm away. "Trust me, she will or Dan will help her." Nina smirked as Dan suddenly noticed his trainee wasn't exactly doing so great. He dove under the water and came up holding Claire with one arm. He paddled with the other one to the shore. Nina and Ann both backed up and ducked down, barely breathing; afraid to make too much noise.

"Claire? Claire, are you okay? Hello?" Dan called hitting her cheek lightly. His face paled when Claire didn't move. He hadn't been trained as a lifeguard; all he thought he'd be doing was teaching her how to swim.

"Oh! This is going better than expected!" Nina exclaimed squeezing Ann's arm happily.

Ann whirled around to face her friend. "Better than expected!? Claire's not moving!"

Nina rolled her eyes, Ann was so inexperienced. "Exactly. Dan will have to give her CPR." Ann looked at her confused, causing Nina to roll her eyes again. "You know, mouth to mouth? Basically, he's going to have to kiss her." Ann gasped, and then grinned. Maybe this would go okay.

"Well, I never thought I'd kiss a girl while she was unconscious but, I'm not complaining." Both girls watched as Dan reached down and, as Nina put it, kissed her.

"Aw!" They cooed in unison. Suddenly Claire sat up, glaring at her friends and Dan who was just confused, was looking back and forth from the two girls in the bushes, to the girl in front of him.

"Claire? What's happening I'm so…" Suddenly he smiled. "I get it now. You know, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask." Claire gawked, flushing furiously. She tried to speak, but to no avail; her mouth was dry and she wouldn't know what to say anyways. Dan was right.

"I told you so!" Nina whispered as she and Ann quickly made their getaway.

"Claire, don't be embarrassed. I don't mind. As I said, all you had to do was ask."

"Yeah, but…this is…oh Goddess." She rubbed her temples. Her life was over. Sure, maybe Dan didn't mind her wanting to kiss him, but now what would happen? He'd never actually said he wanted kiss her. He probably got kissed a lot being a ladies' man. Plus Nina and Ann now knew, the whole town would find out about them and what then?

"This was all Nina and Ann's idea, wasn't it?" Dan asked suddenly, surprising her.

"How did you know?"

"Well they asked if I wanted to train you, plus I was talking to Eve and she told me that she'd heard Ray say something about a date with you that Ann and Nina had set up. Even if it was just a setup, I had a good time with you, Claire. It was fun." And that was when she passed out.

--

"Hey, she's awake." Claire's eyes fluttered open and she almost shut them again. Alex, Gina, Martha, Dan, Nina and Ann were all staring down at her, looking slightly relieved now that they knew she was okay.

"I'm not telling her!" Ann exclaimed glaring at Nina. "Why don't you?"

"No way am _I_ telling her, she's already angry with us." Claire was angry and confused, and slightly embarrassed. She didn't know how long she'd slept, but she wasn't tired at all. She wanted to tell everyone that she was okay, but she wasn't really sure why she was in the clinic in the first place, she couldn't really remember.

"I'm glad she's okay." Suddenly, Claire remembered. She'd been learning to swim from Dan and Nina had found out Dan was her crush and had talked Ann into her plan. Their plan had helped Claire get a kiss from Dan, while he was supposedly performing CPR Ann and Nina made themselves noticeable and Claire, in a flash of fury, had gotten up. She groaned slightly, her life was a mess.

"Claire, can you hear me?" Alex asked watching her to see if she was really okay. Claire nodded and sat up. She hated the clinic, it smelled like medicine, her least favourite smell.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked. Nina and Ann exchanged nervous glances.

"You've been asleep for a while now Claire, in fact you missed the Beach festival. Don't worry though, nothing exciting happened, Jamie won as usual." Gina replied. Claire huffed and glared at her so called friends.

"Thanks guys." She muttered sarcastically. They laughed nervously and apologized.

"Well, you seem okay. I guess you're free to go." Alex smiled. Claire thanked him, but noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore, but glancing at Dan questioningly.

Nina and Ann followed her gaze. "Is that jealousy?" Ann asked, surprised. Nina smirked and Claire dragged both girls out of the clinic before they could embarrass her anymore.

"Sorry for bringing you into this mess, Dan." Claire said, rubbing her temples as she had done who knows how many times that week.

"Nah, it's okay. I haven't had this much excitement in a long time. I'll see you later." Claire nodded and Dan kissed her lightly on the lips before he left, earning a squeal from Nina, a smirk from Ann and almost another trip to the clinic for Claire.


End file.
